Altair (Re:Creators)
Altair is the main antagonist of Re:Creators, she was the second and last creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before her suicide. Profile Her real name was revealed to be "Altair" and she came from an online music video called Altair: World Étude. An independent existence without a story. She is responsible for bringing the Created into the real world. Her plan is to make the worlds collide by getting the characters she brought into the real world to fight thereby causing the destruction of the rationality of the real world, and to ultimately bring about great destruction and cause everything to return to oblivion. Story Altair first appears in episode 1 when Sōta Mizushino is brought into Selesia Yupitiria's world where Sōta watches Altair and Selesia fight each other. During the fight, Altair was surprised to see Sōta, and Sōta and Selesia were transported back to the human world. Altair arrives at Sōta's home in the real world, and Sōta and Selesia flee. Altair then fights Selesia, but then had to retreat when Meteora Österreich arrives to help Selesia. Crossover Appearances 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum Altair is one of the DLCs of the game, she also appears as a playable boss alongside Madara Uchiha, Lord Boros, Heathcliff, Android 21 (Evil), Dio Brando, Zamasu and Dezrath. Trivia *Sets out to destroy the real world, doesn't kill anyone from said world. Unless being the cause of Magane's appearance in the world counts. *She had fought mostly against fictional characters that are mecha pilots (Selesia Upitiria and Rui Kanoya) barring her brief skirmish with Meteora. *She was originally based off a character named Shirotsumekusa from a social game called Eternal Wars Megalosphere within Re:Creators universe. **Interestingly, Shirotsumekusa is also the title of Aki Toyosaki's 6th single. Toyosaki is Altair's voice actress. *She used a Soviet PPSh-41 submachine gun upon casting Holopsicon against Vogelchevalier in Episode 1. *The Vicissitudes of Fortune ability is Altair's equivalent of Magane's Infinite Deception of Words. The only difference is that she does not need to meet conditions. *Altair takes great inspiration from several characters throughout Japanese animated media **Altair's Storm of Blades is launched just like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon (from Fate/ verse) while simultaneously using them as a spinning shield like Noctis Lucis Caelum (from Final Fantasy verse). Visually, her hairstyle and face resemble Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill! verse). As for what she would be inspired by, her backstory of her being an indie character based on a mascot that took the internet by storm first through her design being posted in a popular art sharing website and later by a music video are references to Black★Rock Shooter (from Black★Rock Shooter verse). **Not just that, considering what look-alike video website she came from and her video clearly resembling Vocaloid visual songs, anyone familiar with these will see the resemblance between her and the Senbonzakura version of Hatsune Miku. Both sport twin tails, a flower theme surrounding them in their videos, and wear Military Uniforms. Category:Anime Category:Re:Creators Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Official Category:Official Characters